


Point of no return

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Medusa wants to keep Maka away from Crona and there's no means so cruel she wouldn't try it.





	

"What did I tell you about getting involved with my child?"

Maka's ragged breath prevented her from answering. Or maybe it was the weeping. Medusa rubbed the tears away, leaving big red marks on her cheeks.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

The green eyes were focused on the nearby wall to avoid looking at the scene at all. Good for her if she thought it would be enough to distract her from the situation. Crona, however, wasn't granted such luxury. Medusa had called, Crona had followed, and no little trick like looking at your shoes or a bunch of bricks could erase what was seen. No, even if Crona dared to look away, Medusa would have made sure the noises were enough to understand what was going on.

Maka had fought it at first, of course. Said she was going to kill her, that she would get revenge, that her teachers and friends wouldn't let Medusa get away with it. That she would chase her to the end of the world. When the witch's hands reached her body however, she started to realize threats would be useless. Her angry pleas – "Stop!", "Don't touch me!"– soon turned pitiful. 

"Please, no..."

And then she just shut up, as if too scared to let out more sounds. She just stood there, sloppily, on the chair she was tied to, her legs wide open. It was getting tedious to handle her while standing, so Medusa sat on her thigh on a whim. Maka's muscles were pretty strong thanks to her combat training so even in this state, she could bear it.

"I told you but you didn't listen to anything I said, or you wouldn't be here. That's why I have to teach you a lesson now."

The lesson was evidently all for Crona. Maka was too damn foolish to know when to stop. Bashing her pretty little head against the stone wall she was still obstinately staring at would have been a quicker way to get rid of the pest. However, this abrupt murder seemed a bit too soft for Crona to truly get that a friendship with Maka –or anything else– would have been impossible. Instilling more feelings of betrayal between them seemed like a better plan.

Maka was sweaty all over, body burning hot and wet, Medusa felt like she needed a shower herself just from touching the girl. Her sticky fingers pulled Maka's chin to have a better look at her disgusted expression. In her shining eyes and reddened cheeks, she could see signs of arousal. The witch smiled.

"With a father like yours, no wonder you became such a lecherous girl."

"Don't you dare..."

"What? Are you going to defend him now? How cute."

Medusa's hands were playing oh so sweetly on the naked skin, making Maka want to recoil without quite managing it. It was getting harder for her to deny the pleasure she was starting to feel with each move. Her breathing became heavy again, her muscles tightening under a new stroke. To keep herself from moaning, she had to bit her lip until it bled. Medusa licked the blood out of her mouth before moving closer to whisper in her ear.

"Well, aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?"

"That's false and you know it," Maka answered through gritted teeth. It only made the witch laugh.

"So what? In the end, the result will be the same and poor little Crona will become hopeless once again. You can try as many times as you want to stop me, I'll just make Crona forget all about you, hate you, despise the very sight of you and never want to see your face again. There are thousand ways I could solve this little problem and they'll probably horrify you all. No need to play the brave little soldier, no need to try acting strong and pure, you can't win anyway."

She pushed her hard against the chair, Maka tried to protest but her voice turned into whimpers and her body curved under her. There was a soft gasp from the place Crona was standing in, so feeble Medusa wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been paying full attention to it despite facing away. Maka gave out a few more moans before her knees gave in and her head fell on the back of the chair.

Once she was done with her, Medusa whipped her hands on her clothes and turned towards Crona who shuddered from suddendly being put under the spotlight. 

"As you can see, the situation is exactly what I told you it would be. I hope you believe me, now. Don't worry if you still feel unsure though, we can get over it as many times as need be."


End file.
